1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stylus receiving mechanism and a portable computer therewith, and more specifically, to a stylus receiving mechanism capable of bi-directionally receiving a stylus and a portable computer therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern information society, portable electronic devices are widely used in every field. A large quantity of data is communicated, processed, and stored in digital data format, thus computers used for reading and accessing data have become very important tools. Especially portable computers such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and global positioning systems (GPS), which by their small size, lightness, and portability, help users to search, browse, and store various kinds of data at anytime at any place. Therefore, portable computers have become one of the most important digital data platforms and the focus of much development. Concerning portable computers, both compactness and usability of the human input interface are emphasized; therefore a touch panel is used as part of the man machine interface (MMI). When a user uses a stylus to touch or press on the touch panel, the touch panel can sense the position or even the strength of the stress and control the computer according to the associated command.
Conventionally, a slot is formed on a lateral side of the portable electronic device, and the stylus is disposed inside the slot. However, since the stylus is fixed to one side of the portable electronic device, it is inconvenient for the user, who is accustomed to this side, to take the stylus from another side. For example, if the stylus is fixed to the right side of the portable electronic device, a left-handed person has to take the stylus by his/her unaccustomed right hand. Furthermore, the design of a stylus fixing mechanism disposed on the portable electronic device enlarges its size and increases its manufacture cost. If the portable electronic device is designed for waterproof function, it might reduce waterproof effect due to leakage of the stylus fixing mechanism. Thus, design of a stylus receiving mechanism capable of receiving a stylus effectively and conveniently is an important issue nowadays.